


Not Like This

by Renezinha



Series: Relapse verse. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrated, Love and embrace the nimmy plz, M/M, Nimmy - Freeform, Relapse verse, Secret Relationship, nickvak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>These little scenes i'm writing are actually based on a roleplay i've been doing with my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi">MashuraDi</a> for a while now. She has written a longer story featuring these two, go take a look at it if you haven't already! Yesh! <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3237257/chapters/7051667">Relapse</a></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <br/>
      <b>[Now with art made by me.]</b>
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/gifts).



“What?” Jimmy asked, not sure if he had heard right.

“You're supposed to say yes, Jim.” Nick snorted on the other side of the line.

“I'm not sure we can, uh...go out and have a “romantic” dinner as you called it a minute ago.” The younger man walked out of the living room and headed towards his little office upstairs, staying out of Amelia or Claire's hearing range.

“Sure we can. We'll be the only ones knowing what we're having is actually a romantic dinner.” Nick snickered, leaning comfortably on the couch.

“You're laughing...yeah, good one. Anyway, where were you planning on taking me? You know there's...eyes and ears everywhere...” And since Nick's kinda touchy when it comes to him, no wonder Novak's a little nervous.

“We're going to Carl's trailer. I know how much you love those greasy burgers...even if they're not good for you”

“Uh-huh...look who's talking, you can eat two or three in a row...and you're the nurse here, not me.” Jimmy smirked, sitting by his desk.

“Alright.” Nick laughed “Soo...it's a date? I'll pick you up at 8, okay?”

“Okay. See you later then.”

 

Nick sure was punctual. He showed up at the Novaks residence at 8 sharp and little Claire was the one opening the door when he knocked. The blond smiled at the girl and she smiled back, inviting him inside. He refused and said he'd wait for her dad by the door. Though he has always been friends with Amelia, the man felt jealous of her when he and Jim secretly admited their feelings for each other. Yeah, he didn't want to see her or deal with her right now. Thankfully, Jimmy didn't take long to come out of the house.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Nick said, a little amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he eyed the man from head to toe, humming his approval.

“Uh...should we...go then?”

They walked next to each other, leaving the car behind because Carl had his trailer parked just down the street. Nick would give Jimmy a few looks as they walked, wanting to touch the other man, kiss him and do all sorts of pervy things that were crossing his mind right now. If only Jimmy knew...he'd probably kick his ass and force him to pray to attone for his sins or whatever. A funny image...that quickly turned into a pervy image, Nick imagining himself on his knees between Jim's legs...damn, he really needs to get laid, it has been a while since they've done it. It was driving the blond insane.

“How about we hang out at my place after dinner?”

“I can't, i have stuff to do...for tomorrow's lineup, i...” Jimmy noticed Nick's little smile and narrowed his eyes at him, feeling a little warm inside. Of course he knows that look.

“Jimmy, i'll just have to drag you to my place by force if you don't agree on coming on your own will.” The blond teased, his smile widening.

“But...!”

“Shh, it's just for a couple hours, i'm not asking you to stay the night...though that would be really nice.”

“Fine.” Jimmy sighed, shaking his head “Just for...a little, maybe an hour.”

“Or two.” Nick chuckled and then spotted Carl's trailer right ahead “I'm hungry, aren't you hungry?” Smartass didn't even give Jimmy a chance to reply to his previous teasing.

Both men sat on the red round stools by the counter and Carl approached them.

“Same as usual, boys?” Carl smelled of oil and grease and there were little crumbs on his apron and shirt...the usual. They have no idea how Carl's still allowed to sell food to people...but the thing is his burgers are really good. Best not ask for the recipe though, who knows what's in there. Carl says he has a secret ingredient that he'll never reveal...and his clients are probably relieved he won't. Too scared to find out.

“Evening, Carl.” Nick nodded. “The usual.”

Carl placed two beers on the counter and removed the taps, proceeding to prepare their burgers right away. Nick watched Jimmy reaching for his bottle and give it a little sip, and he reached for his as well.

“How was work today?” Nick asked, drinking from his beer.

“It was alright...i suppose you weren't listening this time, huh?”

Nick shook his head in denial and shot Carl a little glance, noticing the man had his back turned on them..and besides a few people passing by, there was noone around but them.

“No, any other old ladies wanting to share their turkey recipes or something?” He snickered, casting another glance at Carl who still had his back turned on them while he prepared their burgers.

“Actually, there was on-..” Nick leaned to kiss Jimmy, catching the younger man by surprise, playfully tugging at the man's lower lip before pulling away. 

“One what?” Nick smirked, Jimmy frowned...and Carl turned around to serve them their burgers.

“Here ya go, folks. Enjoy! Don't forget ...you run without paying, i'll be forced to unleash good ol' Marie on you.

“Marie...?” Jimmy asked, still kind of shocked Nick would even dare to kiss him like that.

“His shotgun.” Nick replied bluntly, grabbing his burger with both hands.  
  
“Really?” Jimmy was mindfucked alright! Carl's full of surprises...he wonders if he has ever shot anyone. Definitely not going to bring Claire to eat at his trailer anymore.

Another client arrived and sat by the counter on the other side of the trailer. Once again, Carl had his back turned on them...and the client seemed focused on the menu. Carl's menu consists of the same burger cooked in different ways though. Not much to pick from.

“You're...not going to do that again, are you?” Jimmy asked in a lower tone of voice, taking his burger in his hands.

Nick leaned closer and whispered, only for him to hear “Are you going to say you didn't like it? C'mon...it has been a while, don't you miss kissing me?”

“Can we...uh, just eat our burgers in peace?” Jimmy seems to be blushing, was he blushing? He hoped not, how embarrassing would that be.

“Sure we can.” Nick was now holding his burger with one hand, using the other to caress Jimmy's leg. He felt Jimmy stiffening and laughed softly. “Relax” He removed his hand and went back to eat his burger like nothing had happened.

“Okay..” Though Jimmy seemed to be on alert, expecting another daring move from his lover...which actually never came. He was relieved he stopped teasing him...at least for now. Both men finished their burgers and beers after a few minutes and Nick pulled out of his wallet to pay. Jimmy was about to protest though Nick said he had been the one inviting, therefore he was going to be one the paying as well. Jimmy squinted his eyes at him and said next time he'll pay. They agreed to disagree.

 

Nick's house wasn't too far from there either so they walked next to each other until they eventually got to the place. The blond unlocked the front door and invited Jimmy inside. The moment the younger man set a foot inside, Nick turned him around and pinned him against the door, forcing it shut. He kissed him wildly and needy, hands grabbing whatever they could find...until Jimmy pressed a palm against the nurse's chest, making him stop for a moment.

“Whoa...easy there, what was that?” Jimmy asked, panting.

“This is me craving you for two goddamn weeks. Two weeks, Jimmy, what the hell?! “

“You know i couldn't...i have responsibilites to attend to, my family...they can't...”

Nick shut him up with another kiss and pressed his body against his, letting him now how aroused he was, letting him know he's not going to let him walk away from him this time.

“Shut up.” Nick whispered against his lips, his knee going in between the younger man's legs. “I don't care.”

“I'd be surprised if you did care. “ Came Jim's blunt reply.

“I said, shut up.”

What started as a lovely and peaceful night, quickly turned into something more obscure and dangerous. Nick wasn't drunk this time, but he sure as hell behaved like he was. He had forced Jimmy to turn around, still against the door, and shed him off his clothes, pulling his pants and boxers down as well. Nick ended up fucking Jimmy mercilessly against the front door even if the younger man sometimes protested...sometimes demanded him to move faster. When Nick finally came and pulled out of him, he spun Jim around and noticed he hadn't come. When he was about to lend him a hand, Jimmy pulled away, pulling his pants up.

“Don't.”

“What do you mean, 'don't'? Heard you begging me to fuck you harder just a minute ago!”

“Because i wanted it to end, Nick...Jesus...i'm...i have to go.”

Jimmy left and Nick didn't move when the door shut loudly on his face. Jimmy has told him countless times he didn't like it when he used him like that, feeling like some sort of sex toy for him to use whenever he wants. Thing is Nick didn't think of Jimmy as a toy. He loved him and though his ways of showing it were weird as fuck, he loved him more than anything in the world. Nick sighed and eventually removed the rest of his clothes, planning on having a shower to clear his mind.

They didn't speak to each other in two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy had been talking to Angels...or so he says. His wife tried to make him go see a doctor but the man had refused, saying there was nothing wrong with him, accusing Amelia of not being a believer. She was...but she simply didn't believe her husband was _actually_ talking to Angels. The woman tried to handle the situation the best she could...but even her was starting to grow a little weary. And Nick, well...he simply didn't understand and he didn't care. After his family had been murdered on their beds, the nurse had started hating anything related to God...because what kind of God would allow such an horrible thing to happen in the first place? He respected Jimmy, respected his beliefs...but just like Amelia, he didn't believe him when he says he's talking to Angels. He'd dodge the subject whenever Jimmy brought it up...and if Jimmy noticed, then he was wise not to push it. They had just started seeing each other again after what happened last time after their little date...and Nick surely didn't want to ruin whatever's left of their relationship. He loved him but he couldn't stand all that crazy religious crap talk.

 

Jimmy had fallen asleep in Nick's arms after watching a movie together. Nick didn't really pay much attention to the screen, just being happy and content Jimmy was back to him, happy they were able to go back to what they used to do together before. Jimmy watching movies while Nick hugged him close, caressed his hair, kissed his temple and cheek every now and then...and when his lover asked if he was watching the movie, he'd lie and say: 'Yes, of course.'

The movie had long ended and Nick reached for the remote to turn the tv off. He didn't want to move but...his arm was numb and Jimmy was kind of drooling all over his shirt. Still...an adorable sight, no doubt. But he had to wake him up.

“Jim?” Nick shook him a little. “Hey...the movie's over...wanna go to bed?”

A very incoherent Jimmy woke up, yawning, mumbling weird stuff in his sleepy state, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes, looking up at the blond after blinking a few times. “Huh?”

“The couch's comfy...but so is the bed, so...” Nick teased, watching Jimmy clean the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

“Oh...sorry i fell asleep.” He yawned. “No, it's late, isn't it? I can't stay, i have to go home.”

“Do you really have to? C'mon...you can tell Amelia you fell asleep, she'd buy it, i'm sure she would.”

“Nick...that's a pretty lame excuse, do you really think she won't start asking questions soon? We do spend a lot of time together, i mean...”

“Shh...just stay” Nick leaned to kiss his messy hair. “I've really missed you.”

Jimmy gave him an inquisitive look and Nick could actually see what was going through his mind at the moment. And it startled him! “Hey...not gonna do anything you don't want to and force you to stay, trust me.”

Jimmy answered him after what seemed to be an eternity. The younger man wasn't sure he should stay but he missed Nick as well, so he made his decision.

“Okay. I'll stay.”

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2i1mwlv)  


And that had Nick grinning.

 

The blond led the dark haired man upstairs to the master bedroom and once both walked inside, he closed the door behind, watching as Jimmy started undressing to go to bed. And damn if he wasn't a sight for sore eyes. Nick approached him from behind, circling his waist with both hands, and leaned to kiss his shoulder, then his neck, feeling Jimmy slightly shivering against him.

“Nick...”

“Want you. Want you real bad.” The blond murmured, catching Jimmy's earlobe between his teeth, playfully tugging at it.

“You hurt me last time, i don't think...”

And that was enough to make Nick stop for a moment. He didn't remove his hands though.

“I'm sorry. We don't have to...do _that_ , but...” Sly Nick slid a hand to the front of Jim's pants, giving him a little squeeze there. “We can still have some fun. I've missed you so much, haven't you missed me one bit, Jimmy? Huh?”

Jimmy's breathing became agitated, his whole body tensing when Nick touched him like that. Didn't take long for the younger man to get half hard in his pants. 

“You know i did.” He turned around in Nick's arms and kissed him, hard and needy, letting Nick know he missed him as much as he did.

The kiss caught the blond by surprise. He thought he was going to be the one to take the initiative, but Jimmy surprised him...and he loved it. He kissed back, placing both hands on Jim's hips, guiding the man against the wall. Once Jim's back found the wall, Nick pressed his whole body against his, softly grinding his hips against his lover's, the friction forcing a few moans out of Jim's swollen lips. 

“These weeks have been torture, Jimmy.” Nick whispered between kisses. “Gonna take my time with you, you better be ready for it.”

Jimmy moaned, not being able to articulate any words, the friction, the kisses, the touches, Nick was driving him crazy. Funny how not even Amelia has ever made him feel that way. And he hoped Nick kept his word about not going much further than...what they're doing right now. He's not ready for...the next step, not at the moment.

They eventually got to bed, clothes discarded on the floor, Nick lying next to him, kissing him, while a hand jerked him off, long slow strokes, definitely driving the younger man crazy. Crazier even. When Jimmy tried to reach for Nick's own erection, the blond stopped him halfway, saying he wanted to make it up for him since last time. Since he literally raped him against the front door. Jimmy hummed his approval and threw his head back into the pillow, letting Nick do whatever he wants to do.

 

Around 4am, Nick woke up after a nightmare. It had been a while since he dreamt of his family...but shit, this one dream had felt too damn real. Like his wife was really there, comforting him. Really weird. What's weirder is that he then realized he was alone in bed. Where the hell was Jimmy? The blond got up from bed, put some pants on, and then walked out of the room, going downstairs. He heard muffled voices in the kitchen...and fearing it might be thieves, he grabbed the bat he kept hidden behind the door. One step after the other, he slowly made it to the kitchen...only to find Jimmy in there. Okay, deep breath, No thieves, just Jimmy...being weird? What?

“Jimmy, what are you doing?” Nick left the bat by the door and walked over to his lover by the sink.

“Nick? Uh, i...got thirsty?” He raised his glass of water, to prove it.

“I see...heard you talking though. Whom were you talking to?” Nick saw him chew on his lip. He did that when he lied or was nervous. “Jimmy? Whom were you talking to?”

“No one, Nick, see anyone in here besides us?”

“You were talking to that Angel of yours, weren't you?”

Jimmy shrugged, placing the glass of water he never drank down on the counter. “ I really don't want to fight right now. You'll call me crazy, i'll call you crazy and we'll never talk to each other again.”

So...Nick was right, he was talking to Angels again. _Thinking_ he was talking to Angels. Nick was on board with Amelia on this one. Jimmy definitely needed to see a doctor...but damn, he really didn't want to fight right now. 

“Come back to bed, Jimmy.” Yeah, back to the real world, Jimbo.

Jimmy sighed and nodded, happy the other man didn't push the subject any further. They went back to bed together and while Jimmy easily gave into sleep, Nick was awake, holding the man close, like he was afraid to lose him. What if all that Angel crap turned out to be real? What, then? One thing's sure, he won't give up on Jimmy that easily. Ever.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=b3l79j)  



End file.
